


Devil’s Trap- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 22. This is the finale. I hope you all like it!





	Devil’s Trap- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 22. This is the finale. I hope you all like it!

After hours on the road, Dean parked on the side of the road next to some train tracks. Sam decided to stretch his legs, looking at the book that Bobby gave him while Dean loaded up the guns into his duffel bag. You were sitting on said train tracks, thinking of everything that has been happening.

Meg was back in hell, your dad was in your life now, John was missing and Sam and Dean were beyond stressed about this. You tried not to cry because you needed to be brave and crying was a sign of weakness. You pulled your knees tighter to your chest and watched Dean and Sam do their thing.

You didn’t know what would happen when you and the brothers would find John but you hoped he was okay. You hoped he wasn’t dead. You didn’t know what Dean or Sam would do if their father died as well.

“Dude, what are you drawing on my car?” Dean exclaimed. You looked up and saw Sam with the book in his hands, drawing on the inside of Dean’s trunk. You got up and walked over to the boys, frowning when you saw the symbol Sam was drawing.

“It’s called a Devil’s trap. Demons can’t get through it or inside it. It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox.” Sam explained. That actually was a good idea. That trunk could be a safe box for all kinds of weapons that demons couldn’t get their hands on.

“Now, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad.”

“What are you talking about? We’re bringing the Colt with us.” Dean scoffed, disagreeing with his brother.

“We can’t, Dean. We’ve only got three bullets left. We can’t just use them on any demon, we’ve got to use them on  _the_  demon,” Sam said, looking at his brother. “Dad would be pissed if we used all the bullets and you know that.”

“I don’t care, Sam. I don’t care what dad thinks right now. We’re using what we have to save him.” Dean said. You were in the middle of this argument because you would use whatever you had to get back John but at the same time, you needed to save the gun. Who knows where you could find those kinds of bullets.

“We want to kill this demon! You used to want that, too. Hell, you’re the one who came and got me at school! You’re the one who dragged me back into all of this. I’m just trying to finish it.” Sam said while Dean scoffed.

“Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can’t wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? Y/N and I are gonna be the one to bury you. You’re selfish, you know that? You don’t care about anything but revenge.” Dean glared slightly.

“That’s not true, Dean. I want Dad back but they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can’t.” Sam pleaded.

“I kind of agree with Sam on this one, Dean. They get ahold of this gun, it’s game over for all of us. They can’t have it and this trunk is now the safest place that gun can be.” You looked at Dean, standing next to Sam. Dean looked between you and Sam before rolling his eyes.

“Fine.” Dean took the Colt out of his jacket, held it up before dropping it into the trunk. You sighed and turned around, looking at the scenery before you. You saw part of a building peeking out behind some trees and you frowned, walking away from the boys.

“Sweetheart, where are you going?” Dean asked you. You kept walking until you saw what the building was.

“I think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise.” You said loudly so they could hear you. You were staring at an apartment building far away that had huge letters saying ‘Sunrise Apartments’.

“Son of a bitch, that’s pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside.” Dean said when he and Sam joined you.

“Yeah and make anyone attack us.” Sam added.

“We can’t kill them. That’s a building full of human shields.” You said, looking at them.

“That’s what they wanted. They knew we would come for them and they know that we won’t hurt humans. It’s the perfect cover and I bet they know what we look like. They could look like anyone. How do we know who are demons and who aren’t?” Sam asked.

“Question is, how are we getting inside without dying on the first floor?” You wondered.

“Pull the fire alarm and get out all the civilians,” Dean suggested. “The demons would know we’re here but not the people who aren’t possessed.”

“Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?” You asked.

“Seven minutes exactly.” Dean nodded. You knew this was a suicide mission but John was in that building and you were going to save him, no matter what.

It didn’t take a lot of time to get to the apartments and Sam was the one to go inside to do the actual job. You waited outside with Dean, trying not to draw attention to yourself. Dean had parked down the road from the apartments so that it wouldn’t look suspicious.

You heard the familiar ring of the alarm just as Sam stepped back outside. Immediately, people began exiting the building, looking confused.

“So how are we going to get in?” You whispered to Dean.

“I’m still working on that.” He responded. In just 7 minutes exactly, the fireman showed up and entered the building to see what was going on. You got an idea and turned to Sam.

“The firetruck has extra suits. I’ll distract them and you get three of them.” You moved away from the brothers before they could respond. You slinked your way to a cute fireman’s side and smiled at him.

“What’s happening in there? Is it a fire?” You asked worriedly.

“We’re figuring that out right now, ma’am. Just stay back.” He didn’t put his hands on you but he moved away from you but you needed to give Sam more time.

“Sir, it’s just I have my dogs up there. I can’t let them get hurt.” You tried, touching his arm.

“Ma’am, you have to stay back.” He ordered. You started to fake cry, trying to get him to be sympathetic but it wasn’t working. Man, he must get a lot of these kinds of things if he wasn’t going to react.

“It’s okay, they’re going to be okay.” Dean said, putting his arm around you. You looked up at him to see him nod, signaling that Sam got the outfits. You sniffled and moved away from the Fireman, going with Dean to the side of the building.

“Damn, am I losing my touch? He didn’t even look twice my way.” You said, grabbing the smaller suit and putting it on quickly.

“He was probably gay. Who could not look at you?” Dean smirked, winking at you. You blushed lightly and looked at the brothers when they had their suits on.

“Alright, let’s go save John.” You said, walking into the building. No one even tried to stop you. Dean immediately took out his EMF meter and started scanning one of the hallways.

“Dean, remember that one year you were obsessed with firemen? You had begged John to take you to one of the fire stations just so you could see the trucks.” You giggled, smiling at the memory.

“I didn’t know you still remembered that.” Dean said quietly, looking at his EMF.

“I didn’t know you wanted to be a fireman.” Sam said. Dean stopped suddenly when the EMF started going off like crazy in front of a certain apartment.

“This is it.” You whispered. Dean put away the EMF and pounded on the door.

“This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate.” You knew it would never work but there was no harm, in trying. You waited for something to happen and when the door opened slightly, Dean forcefully pushed it open, throwing whoever opened it to the wall. You and the brothers took out bottles of holy water and sprayed it at the two people currently in the room.

They scream in pain and Sam and Dean fought them, shoving them into the closet. Sam, since he was the biggest of the three, stood in front of the closet door. The demons were trying to get out but Sam was successfully preventing that.

“Guys, hurry.” Sam grunted. You and Dean grabbed canisters of salt from the duffel bags you brought along and made a circle around the entrance of the closet so that the demons couldn’t get through. Sam quickly let go and jumped over the circle, seeing the demons walk out but look at the salt. They growled, not being able to pass through.

“Guys, we can’t do much with these things on.” You took off your gear, finally being able to breathe. You didn’t think you could be a firewoman because of all the things they had to carry. Being a Hunter was hard enough as it was.

The boys followed your actions and when they were done, they approached the bedroom door and slowly opening it. On the bed was a tied-up John who was either asleep or unconscious. Dean was about to go to his dad but you stopped both Winchesters from advancing. You had a bad feeling about this.

“Remember when you said that you’d trust me from now on when I had a bad feeling? This is sending me all kinds of bad signals. I think he might be possessed. What if he is?” You looked at Dean worriedly. He looked conflicted because he wanted to believe you but this was his father and he wanted to save him.

“Then we make sure.” Sam took out a flask of holy water and sprayed his father but nothing happened. Dean seemed to relax and walked over to him. John groaned, opening his eyes and looking at Sam.

“Sam, why are you splashing water on me?” You bit your tongue because Dean and Sam seemed convinced that this was their father. You knew something was off. He wouldn’t respond that way if he knew he was captured by demons. Of course, you would check to see if holy water worked on him or not.

“Dad, are you okay?” Dean asked, cutting John free from the restraints.

“They’ve been drugging me. Where’s the Colt?” You narrowed your eyes at him. Something felt off.

“Don’t worry, Dad, it’s safe.” Dean replied.

“Good boys, glad to see you’re keeping them in check, Y/N.” John said, groaning as he sat up.

“Is that so?” You asked in a cold voice. Sam and Dean looked at you in shock by your tone but you didn’t take your eyes off John.

“Is everything okay, Y/N?” John asked.

“Just fine, John.” Dean and Sam helped their father to his feet and took him out of the bedroom when the front door suddenly busted opened and a fireman and a regular man stalked in with black eyes.

“Go!” Sam yelled, going back into the bedroom. You rushed with them to the bedroom and locked the door, looking at Sam and Dean for guidance. You screamed when an axe came through the door, landing right beside your head. You slowly moved away, looking at the axe that almost murdered you.

Sam grabbed the salt container and ran it across the bottom of the door. You looked over at Dean to see him on the fire escape with John. He made eye contact with you and you felt uneasy again.

“Go, Y/N,” Sam instructed. You hopped onto the fire escape and Sam followed you, running a line of salt on the window sill for extra precaution. You got to the street pretty quickly and rushed out of the place but another demon stopped you.

He backhanded you in the face, sending you to the ground. You cried out in pain and the demon started beating on Sam. You got up and growled, hitting the demon in the face but it had no use. He glared at you and used whatever magic demons had and threw you into a parked car. You hit the windshield, shattering it.

Crying out in pain, you looked over at John who was by himself to Dean who was aiding Sam. You got up but fell to the ground, gasping when you felt shards of glass in your back. You fell to the ground, not letting tears escape.

Suddenly, you heard a gunshot ring out and you looked up to see Dean standing there with the Colt in his hand and the demon that was beating Sam, dead.

“Can you stand?” Dean asked and when Sam nodded, he rushed to you.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” He lightly touched the bruise that was forming on your cheek and you winched in pain.

“I have glass in my back, Dean.” You cried at the smallest of movement.

“Shit, this is going to hurt like hell.” Dean warned before pulling out the large pieces. You cried out in pain but remained still so that Dean could work.

“It’s not all out but this will have to do until we get to a motel.” Dean helped you up and it did feel a lot better but you could feel some more shards in there. You pushed away the pain and walked with Dean to Sam and John, escaping the place.


End file.
